1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, comprising automatic assemblable and movable devices that can be moved to any location needed, relates to a system for animal carcass treatment, particularly an automatic system for animal carcass treatment with large processing capacity of 4,000 to 32,000 KGs per eight hours up to 24 hours, wherein a continuous mode of feeding is used and the incineration is distributed with a dynamic mode by conveying the solids that have been dismembered into 4″ wide and 8″ long chunks (e.g., a full-grown cow) within 3 minutes, bone-crushed and separated from liquids and in the meantime continuously proceeding with the incineration (at 900° C.-1,000° C.), while the sewage water is treated and recycled for further use, and the waste gas generated from the incineration further is treated with burning at higher temperature (1,100° C.) in the secondary combustion chamber, making the waste gas non-toxic by having it burned prior to exhaustion, thus complying with environmental protection standards so as not to pollute the environment, while effectively increasing the efficiency of the incineration and lowering the cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal carcasses are conventionally amputated into chunks manually, or not being amputated due to smaller sizes (e.g., sheep and dogs, etc.) by using amputating equipment such as cutting tools, amputating benches and hoists; the carcass chunks are then manually put into the incinerators for subsequent incineration. Numerous types of furnaces are adopted for use in incinerators of animal carcass of the prior art with the mode of burning the animal carcass chunks being static and mass-burning during the incineration. With such a mass-burning mode of incineration, the throughput of this type of incineration treatment system is rather low, and as a result the incineration efficiency is also low, and with the prior art, the animal incinerator is not able to treat 32 M.T. in eight hours. Furthermore, the ash withdrawal after the incineration has to rely on human labor. Additionally, because of the need to treat large quantities of animal carcasses, the incineration practice of the prior art usually requires huge freezing equipment to be set up at processing plants for storing the amputated carcasses that cannot be treated in a timely manner, so as to prevent the decaying carcasses from producing a foul odor. Such design not only increases additional expenditures to the overall cost, but it also results in a waste of labor and resources.